Many medical procedures use medical device(s) to remove an obstruction (such as clot material) from a body lumen, vessel, or other organ. An inherent risk in such procedures is that mobilizing or otherwise disturbing the obstruction can potentially create further harm if the obstruction or a fragment thereof dislodges from the retrieval device. If all or a portion of the obstruction breaks free from the device and flows downstream, it is highly likely that the free material will become trapped in smaller and more tortuous anatomy. In many cases, the physician will no longer be able to use the same retrieval device to again remove the obstruction because the device may be too large and/or immobile to move the device to the site of the new obstruction.
Procedures for treating ischemic stroke by restoring flow within the cerebral vasculature are subject to the above concerns. The brain relies on its arteries and veins to supply oxygenated blood from the heart and lungs and to remove carbon dioxide and cellular waste from brain tissue. Blockages that interfere with this blood supply eventually cause the brain tissue to stop functioning. If the disruption in blood occurs for a sufficient amount of time, the continued lack of nutrients and oxygen causes irreversible cell death. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide immediate medical treatment of an ischemic stroke.
To access the cerebral vasculature, a physician typically advances a catheter from a remote part of the body (typically a leg) through the abdominal vasculature and into the cerebral region of the vasculature. Once within the cerebral vasculature, the physician deploys a device for retrieval of the obstruction causing the blockage. Concerns about dislodged obstructions or the migration of dislodged fragments increases the duration of the procedure at a time when restoration of blood flow is paramount. Furthermore, a physician might be unaware of one or more fragments that dislodge from the initial obstruction and cause blockage of smaller more distal vessels.
Many physicians currently perform thrombectomies (i.e. clot removal) with stents to resolve ischemic stroke. Typically, the physician deploys a stent into the clot in an attempt to push the clot to the side of the vessel and re-establish blood flow. Tissue plasminogen activator (“tPA”) is often injected into the bloodstream through an intravenous line to break down a clot. However, it takes time for the tPA to reach the clot because the tPA must travel through the vasculature and only begins to break up the clot once it reaches the clot material. tPA is also often administered to supplement the effectiveness of the stent. Yet, if attempts at clot dissolution are ineffective or incomplete, the physician can attempt to remove the stent while it is expanded against or enmeshed within the clot. In doing so, the physician must effectively drag the clot through the vasculature, in a proximal direction, into a guide catheter located within vessels in the patient's neck (typically the carotid artery). While this procedure has been shown to be effective in the clinic and easy for the physician to perform, there remain some distinct disadvantages using this approach.
For example, one disadvantage is that the stent may not sufficiently retain the clot as it pulls the clot to the catheter. In such a case, some or all of the clot might remain the vasculature. Another risk is that, as the stent mobilizes the clot from the original blockage site, the clot might not adhere to the stent as the stent is withdrawn toward the catheter. This is a particular risk when passing through bifurcations and tortuous anatomy. Furthermore, blood flow can carry the clot (or fragments of the clot) into a branching vessel at a bifurcation. If the clot is successfully brought to the end of the guide catheter in the carotid artery, yet another risk is that the clot may be “stripped” or “sheared” from the stent as the stent enters the guide catheter.
In view of the above, there remains a need for improved devices and methods that can remove occlusions from body lumens and/or vessels.